Male absorbent articles are known in prior art for absorbing leaking urine. For adults the leaking urine may be an effect of a disease or the adult may be so old that he is bed ridden. The external male genital organ comprises the penis and scrotum and a problem with absorbent articles for men is that the penis moves when the user changes position. Hence, the absorbent article may be working well when the penis is positioned in the middle of the article, but will function poorly when the penis is positioned in the vicinity of the side edge of the article since most of the absorbent material is positioned in the middle of the article and any abundance of urine at the side edge will most likely cause side leakage.
WO 98/48753 teaches an absorbent article comprising an inner sheet structure connected to an outer sheet structure forming an internal space into which the penis is supposed to be positioned via an opening in the inner sheet structure. The internal space is liquid impermeable and thus hinders any urine from leaking over the side edges. One problem with the solution presented in WO 98/48753 is that the penis has to be positioned in the opening by the hand of a user or by the hand of a care taker. This manipulation of the penis may be considered unhygienic and awkward.